100 Words Can Make A Story
by DrChocolateMD
Summary: Only 100 words for 100 themes. All Dissidia characters will be used where they fit. Many genres will be explored, depending on the theme chosen.  Ratings will vary  .:In Progress:.
1. Chill Out

**Authors Note: **_Hey! I'm so glad to be writing again and I figured a good way to start up would be with a new fic. I've always wanted to do a 100 word prompt fic so here it is. I've never written such short chapters before so pardon me if they're terrible; I promise they'll get better as I get more experience in writing them. Thanks for giving me a chance though. :)_

**Title:** _Chill Out_  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> _Mellow_  
><strong>CharacterPairing:** _Warrior of Light_  
><strong>Rating:<strong> _K_  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> _100_  
><strong>Summary: <strong>_Warrior of Light tries to become a mellow person. It doesn't work out._

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own the characters, anything Final Fantasy, music, story, games, etc. The only things I own are the words that I type into my computer and share with you._

* * *

><p>The Warrior of Light was determined to reach his new goal for the day. He was going to become a mellow, carefree person if it was the last thing he ever did.<p>

He was often told by the others that he was too uptight, stuck up, serious. He never really thought about becoming more laid back but now that it crossed his mind, it did seem like a good idea. Closing his eyes, clearing his mind he-CRASH!

He sighed, turning around, head hung low in shame, knowing his goal would never be reached.

Not everyone is meant to be mellow.

* * *

><p><em>Well, that's it for Chapter 1. I'll be using all of the characters from Dissidia and 012 at one point or another, and I may have a few guest appearances by other characters from Final Fantasy, I'm not sure yet. Also I will update as I get muse for further chapters. My muse comes and goes but I'm pretty excited about this so I'm confident I'll be consistent. (At least for a bit.)<em>

_R&R please, your comments and criticisms are what's going to keep me going._

_Thanks for reading!_

_Fox_


	2. Playwright

**Authors Note: **_Hello again everybody! Wow, quite a few hits and visitors on my first chapter but unfortunately no reviews. Ah well, just knowing people are reading makes me happy. I've prewritten a few of these so I'll always have something to post for now. These are actually quite fun to_

**Title:** _Playwright_  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> _Defiance_  
><strong>CharacterPairing:** _Kuja and Kefka (Enemies)_  
><strong>Rating:<strong> _K_  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> _100_  
><strong>Summary: <strong>_Kuja's master plan is finally coming into action. Hopefully the clown doesn't screw everything up._

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own the characters, anything Final Fantasy, music, story, games, etc. The only things I own are the words that I type into my computer and share with you._

* * *

><p>"You will aid them no more!" Kefka cackled deviously.<p>

"I simply do not know what you are talking about." Kuja replied devilishly.

With a flick of his wrist, Kuja dismissed himself from Kefka's company. He knew that Kefka had been on too his plans from the very beginning, but nothing could be done about the clown's meddling ways. Everything must go completely as planned or everything he had worked so hard on would go too waste.

There were no worries though. Everything was set and ready to go.

His part in the play was almost over.

The clock is ticking.

* * *

><p><em>I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. When I saw the prompt Defiance I instantly thought of all the scenes with Kuja and Kefka in 012. Sorry if this spoiled anybody who hasn't played Dissidia 012 yet.<em>

_Thanks for reading!_

_R&R_

_Fox_


	3. Depend On Me

**Authors Note: **_It's me again! Sooo, still no reviews, but I've got two favourites! So thank you to Jane St. Valentine and Uppgreyedd for the first favs. Hoping for more soon! Anyways, enjoy the chapter._

**Title:** _Depend on Me_  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> _I'm Here_  
><strong>CharacterPairing:** _Cloud x Tifa_  
><strong>Rating:<strong> _K_  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> _100_  
><strong>Summary: <strong>_Cloud stays by Tifa's side in her time of need._

* * *

><p>She had been beaten. Thankfully she was alive, very badly bruised and battered, but alive. He watched her chest rise and fall, monitoring her breathing as if it was his only focus in the world. If only he had gotten there sooner. He could have helped her, defended her, protected her from anything that came her way.<p>

He kneeled down beside her, reaching out and taking her hand in his. He failed again. He always somehow ended up failing the people he cared about the most. This time though, he would fix it.

"Don't worry Tifa, I'm here." Cloud whispered.

* * *

><p><em>Yup, definitely thought of Cloud when I read the prompt "I'm here". But I didn't want to make Cloud toooooo angsty (though, I probably did). Anyways, Cloud and Tifa for this chapter. I think this is my favourite one that I've written so far. I definitely believe I got the emotion through in this one.<em>

_Anyways, thanks for reading. :)_

_R&R_

_Fox_


	4. Stalwart Hero

**Authors Note: **_Hello everybody! So I'm like, exhausted lol. I wrote this chapter at like 6 AM last night and then immediately went to bed. Woke up at 10 AM and decided to post it. Aren't I just dedicated? Thanks to everyone for favouriting and reading so far. It's very appreciated._

**Title:** _Stalwart Hero_  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> _Shield_  
><strong>CharacterPairing:** _Warrior of Light_  
><strong>Rating:<strong> _K_  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> _100_  
><strong>Summary: <strong>_He is the last surviving hero of Cosmos. The last hope and the last hero. He must survive._

* * *

><p>He was reaching the brink of exhaustion; soon enough and he would collapse. Swinging his blade he cut down another manikin, and another, and many more after that. They couldn't get too her. Everything they fought so hard for would be over if they got past him. His friends and the fate of all worlds depended on his survival.<p>

He looked out into the horde of manikins, preparing himself for the final battle against the army that stood against him. Victory was unlikely, but he was the last hope. Standing alone, he was the last hero of Cosmos. Her shield.

* * *

><p><em>If you can't tell this is from the end of 012 when Warrior of Light is the final surviving hero of Cosmos fighting against the army of Manikins. I think I managed to capture the mood pretty well with this one. Though I need to get some of the other heroes in a chapter now.<em>

_Thanks for reading everybody._

_R&R_

_Fox_


	5. Live On

**Authors Note: **_Soooo I think this is my worst one yet, butttt I couldn't come up with anything else for this prompt without going over the word limit. Sooo, hope you enjoy, sorry for this one guys. :P_

**Title:** _Live On_  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> _Sacrifice_  
><strong>CharacterPairing:** _Jecht_  
><strong>Rating:<strong> _K_  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> _100_  
><strong>Summary: <strong>_Jecht laments over his sacrifice for his son._

* * *

><p>The pyreflies took no time at all too attempt to return his soul too the Farplane. He wasn't sure if he was ready to go yet but at least he succeeded in what he needed to do. The cry baby, his boy, Tidus. He would live another day, his tainted soul cleansed by Jecht's sacrifice.<p>

Jecht could close his eyes in peace, knowing that although he wouldn't be able to fight in the next conflict, Tidus would be a fitting replacement. Though he would never have said that too his face.

If only the Emperor's treachery didn't bring him back.

* * *

><p><em>Yeaaaah, sacrifice, Jecht and Tidus in 012. Sorta makes sense you know. :P<em>

_Thanks for favouriting my story guys, a lot of people have been recently. And also, thank you to Jane St. Valentine for the first review, it's much appreciated. :)_

_Seeya next time :P_

_R&R_

Fox


	6. Creations of War

**Authors Note: **_Hi everybody! Thanks for everyone that is reading so far, I'm getting a lot more viewers than I thought I'd ever get and it's making me quite happy. Also thank you to the others who favourited the fic. It's still greatly appreciated. Anyways, I think this chapter is a loooot better than the previous one. I enjoyed writing Terra and I thought this scene fit her well. I also didn't like how weak they made her in Dissidia so I gave her a stronger sense of mind, so that she's not so unsure about everything. _

**Title:** _Creations of War_  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> _Remorseful_  
><strong>CharacterPairing:** _Terra_  
><strong>Rating:<strong> _K_  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> _100_  
><strong>Summary: <strong>_Terra compares herself too the Manikins and how they are created only for war._

* * *

><p>The manikins were just lifeless husks, right? Then why did she feel so bad for them every time she took out another one. Terra kneeled down beside the lifeless crystal body of the manikin she had just defeated, tracing her finger along its side. She sighed, they were just weapons created for war, nothing else, no other purpose but causing destruction and pain.<p>

She was once a weapon of great power and mass destruction. Now she used her abilities for a different side, the side of the light.

She spotted yet another manikin coming towards her murderously.

"The right side!"

* * *

><p><em>Yup, there it is. So thank you everyone for reading, as always I love seeing my hits and visitors bar go up. I'll be back tomorrow with yet another chapter.<em>

_R&R_

_Fox_

_PS: Also, I'm now italicizing the header and footer notes because on mobile for some reason the line breaks don't show up so I'm giving a sense of separation._


	7. Isn't That Heavy

**Authors Note: **_Well this is my first attempt at humour so I hope it goes well. It'll let me know if I should ever try it again. Thanks for all the views everybody, I'm really enjoying the reception I'm getting on this fic._

**Title:** _Isn't That Heavy?_  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> _Heavy_  
><strong>CharacterPairing:** _Cloud and Bartz_  
><strong>Rating:<strong> _K_  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> _100_  
><strong>Summary: <strong>_Cloud is followed around by less than tolerable company._

* * *

><p>Instead of bothering his usual crowd, Bartz had taken too following around Cloud for the past few days. Cloud didn't enjoy the new company one bit.<p>

"Isn't that thing heavy?"

Cloud sighed; boy did he get this one a lot.

"What?"

"I mean look at it. It's huge! I don't understand how you could swing it, it looks so heavy!"

Cloud stared emotionlessly at Bartz who continued ranting about the Buster Sword's weight for another ten minutes. He shouldered the sword before turning away from Bartz.

"It is not heavy Bartz. You just have arms the size of a chicken's."

* * *

><p><em>Bartz just reminds me of the type of person who would actually do this and there are a few characters in Dissidia who I know would have something to say for it. Bartz isn't really that OOC, but I'm pretty sure that the comment Cloud gives at the end is OOC for Cloud. Ahhhh well. Anyways, what would you guys think about AU? Would you want me to stay in the Dissidia world or would people still read if I ventured off into AU?<em>

_Thanks for reading_

_R&R please :D_

_Fox_


	8. Am I Really

**Authors Note: **_Hello everybody. Soo I've been kinda feeling like my previous few chapters haven't exactly been up to par so I hope this one is better. I feel it's better but that's up to you guys to decide. Hope you all enjoy._

**Title:** _Am I Really?_  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> _Hero_  
><strong>CharacterPairing:** _Kain_  
><strong>Rating:<strong> _K_  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> _100_  
><strong>Summary: <strong>_Kain wonders if what he is doing is really the right way to win the war, or if he was just wasting his time._

* * *

><p>Was he really a hero?<p>

One by one he turned on his allies, bringing his spear down upon them, ending their roles in this conflict. If only they understood that what he was doing was the only way that they would eventually win. If his allies died by him, they would be revived in the next conflict.

But if the manikins got them...

They would be gone forever with no chance of revival. That thought was what settled it for him. If he didn't do what needed to be done the war was a lost cause.

He was a hero.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you all enjoyed this. I really like this chapter actually. Thanks everybody for reading.<em>

_Review please, all your comments and criticisms keep me going and although I really appreciate the amount of viewers I have been getting, it would be nice to have a review every once in a while._

_Thanks for reading everybody :)_

_Fox_


	9. Your Sword Looks Weird

**Authors Note: **_Hey everybody. Blah, I went to bed way to late. I really need to train myself on sleeping; it's so hard for me. XD Anyways, thank you "Jane St Valentine" for reviewing and too the people who have favourited my fic. Anyways, on too the next chapter._

**Title:** _Your Sword Looks Weird_  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> _Ignore_  
><strong>CharacterPairing:** _Squall_  
><strong>Rating:<strong> _K_  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> _100_  
><strong>Summary: <strong>_Bartz moves on too annoying Squall with more weapon questions._

* * *

><p>"So do you just pull the trigger and it shoots bullets?"<p>

Squall glared at Bartz, annoyed by the fact that he stopped bothering Cloud and immediately came after him.

"No Bartz."

"So what happens?"

Squall sighed, turning his attention directly in front of him and walking away from Bartz.

"Hey! Don't walk away! You've gotta answer my question!"

Squall continued to ignore him, walking in a straight line just trying to get away.

"Your sword looks pretty weird y'know."

Squall stopped, holding out his foot and easily tripping Bartz. Bartz face planted, causing Squall to snicker as he continued walking.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you all enjoyed the chapter, Bartz just seems to be annoying everybody. I actually think that I'm going to write a chain of chapters with Bartz following around all the Dissidia characters, might be fun lol. Buuuut I think I'm gonna go back to bed now. :P<em>

_Thanks for reading!_

_R&R_

_Fox_


	10. You Read My Diary

**Authors Note: **_So I figured since I was icing my ankle that I'd give you guys another chapter. By the way, HELLO EVERYBODY! I broke over 1000 views! I'm quite happy on that. Means you guys are either enjoying the fic, or just glancing over and leaving. I really hope it's the first one XD. Enjoy!_

**Title:** _You Read My Diary!_  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> _Diary_  
><strong>CharacterPairing:** _Onion Knight and Terra + others_  
><strong>Rating:<strong> _K_  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> _100_  
><strong>Summary: <strong>_Onion Knight is reading a certain person's diary in front of the rest of the Warriors of Cosmos._

* * *

><p>Onion Knight had managed to gather a crowd, reading aloud the book in his hand enthusiastically.<p>

"Cloud has such magical glowing eyes; I just want to stare into them all day."

Cloud's face immediately flushed, causing a roar of laughter and Onion to turn the page.

"I wish Bartz and Zidane would just go away sometimes. They're so childish."

Bartz and Zidane's voices immediately dropped, their smiles instantly wiped from their faces.

"Oh Squall-"

Onion suddenly stopped, interrupted by the sound of a high pitched scream.

"Well guys, gotta go."

Onion ran off, followed by a screaming and angry Terra.

* * *

><p><em>Lol I don't know where I came up with this but here's the latest chapter. I can picture Terra like most girls getting really personal in their diariesjournal. And I also wanted to allow her to be a little childish in chasing after Onion Knight because he read it out loud. I wonder what she'd do to him. 0_0_

_Fox_


	11. Annoying Dads

**Authors Note: **_Woah, for once I don't have an update for everybody right in the morning. Well, my explanation for that is that 1: I slept in, 2: I ran out of prewritten chapters so I've got to write a bunch of new ones. Here's the first one, enjoy!_

**Title:** _Annoying Dads_  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> _Strangle_  
><strong>CharacterPairing: **_Squall , Laguna_  
><strong>Rating:<strong> _K_  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> _100_  
><strong>Summary: <strong>_Squall is followed around by Laguna until he reaches the very limit of his temper._

* * *

><p>"So Squall, what's on the agenda today?"<p>

"Laguna, leave me alone."

Laguna's face dropped when Squall completely rejected his company. Anybody that knew Laguna knows that he wouldn't ever give up right then and there. He always had to go and make things worse for himself.

"Awe, come on Squall, take it easy."

Squall stopped, his left ear twitching in anger before turning towards Laguna, seething.

"Laguna, if you don't stop, I'm gonna strangle you."

Laguna didn't seem to get the idea.

"So, what's the plan?"

"GAH!"

Squall leaped forward, tackling Laguna to the ground and proceeding to strangle him.

* * *

><p><em>Hope everyone enjoyed Squall attempting to murder his dad out of sheer annoyance. Anyways, I have a question for you all. My very first fic on this site was one called "An Ultimate Collaboration". I wrote it back when I really didn't know how to write at all. So I was wondering if I should rewrite it and edit it too my standards as of now. Would you guys think it's worth it?<em>


	12. The End

**Authors Note: **_Hello everybody! So I'm really enjoying how my Hits bar is going up consistently but it would be nice to see a review more than once every few chapters. :P Just sayin guys. And no answer to my question at the end of the last chapter. Still lookin for answers to that one._

**Title:** _The End _  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> _Final_  
><strong>CharacterPairing:** _The Entire Dissidia 1 Warriors of Cosmos_  
><strong>Rating:<strong> _K_  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> _100_  
><strong>Summary: <strong>_The Warrior of Light and the rest of the Warriors of Cosmos stand in front of Chaos awaiting their final battle._

* * *

><p>The Warrior of Light stood ready, his sword and shield glimmering with light as they stared down their vicious opponent. His allies stood beside him, unable and unwilling to back down from the final battle that they had fought so hard to finally reach.<p>

Looking too his left, Firion, Onion, Cecil and Bartz stood ready. Too his right Terra, Cloud, Squall, Zidane and Tidus were as well. Chaos stood in front of them, sitting arrogantly on his throne, waiting for them to make the first move.

Everyone was ready to finish Chaos once and for all.

"Warriors! Let's finish this!"

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading everybody. This is at the end of Dissidia 1, just before the battle between Chaos and the warriors of Cosmos. Since the Warrior of Light seems to have main character syndrome in both Dissidia games, I did it from his perspective. I have a question for everyone, should I keep doing some chapters about the good guys or should I do some stuff on the villains as well? What you guys want to see, I will do.<em>


End file.
